Chantelle "Telle" Garvey
Chantelle "Telle" Garvey is a character from Benidorm, played by actress Hannah Hobley. Chantelle made her first appearance in the first episode and remained until the end of Series 3. Chantelle is the oldest child and only daughter of Mick Garvey (Steve Pemberton) and Janice Garvey (Siobhan Finneran) and sister to Michael Garvey (Oliver Stokes). Chantelle also has a son named Coolio, who is of mixed race and father is unseen. Storylines Series 1 In the first series she arrives in Benidorm wearing a pink coat that she wont take off. When she brings the karaoke evening to a premature close by over-heating and collapsing in the middle of a song, her reasons for keeping her coat on are soon revealed... it turns out she is heavily pregnant! Chantelle doesn't get on with her Grandmother Madge Harvey (Sheila Ried) and the pair are constantly insulting each other. Madge threatens Telle saying social services will take her child away from her! Telle also gets annoyed by her younger brother Michael Garvey (Oliver Stokes) and often teases him by saying there's a monster in the pool! The Oracle (Johnny Vegas) tries to be the big shot playing pool with Telle. She can clearly see his competitive streak and takes the piss out of him. Series 2 The Garvey's return the following year and Chantelle has brought her baby who she names Coolio. The baby is of mixed race and Chantelle refuses to reveal the identity of his father. Telle doesn't actually seem that interested in looking after Coolio though - she often forgets about him (she'd have absent mindely left him at the airport shop if Janice hadn't been paying attention!) She decided to offload baby Coolio onto impromptu babysitters Martin Weedon (Nicholas Burns) and Kate Weedon (Abigail Cruttenden) for the night... and she doesn't even know the Weedon's very well! Chantelle starts to talk to Geoff more this year and they agree to go out for a drink but does not go well when Geoff gets extremely drunk and admits he is a virgin! When Geoff forgets his wristband to get into the wedding of Madge and Mel Harvey (Geoffrey Hutchings), he asks Chantelle to borrow hers but she refuses as he constantly lies all the time about being the champion of many things and getting overly drunk the previous night. After the wedding ends in disaster during the Summer Special Janice asks swingers Donald Stewart (Kenny Ireland) and Jacqueline Stewart (Janine Duvitski) Chantelle and Michael. Series 3 Chantelle returns once again to Benidorm with her family and baby Coolio. She is first seen on the coach where Janice asks if Madge can use her mobile phone but she refuses. She takes a large interest in one of the workers at Mel's mobility shop, which he has recently opened in Benidorm. She frequently tries to flirt with him and keeps complimenting him but is later humiliated to find out that he is gay as he lives with his boyfriend. Chantelle then turns her attention back to Geoff, who is also staying at The Solana once again. The pair strike up a relationship and move in together after they return home from Benidorm. Series 5 Geoff Later Says that him and Chantelle are not together anymore Category:Female Characters Category:Past Characters Category:2007 Introductions Category:2009 Departures Category:Garvey Family